Terry Bogard
Nueva jersey Estados Unidos |Altura = 1.82 cm |Peso = 83 Kg |Tipo-de-sangre = O |Familiares/Relaciones = Jeff Bogard (padre adoptivo), Andy Bogard (hermano), Rock Howard (hijo adoptivo), Blue Mary (interés amoroso), Ukee (mono mascota) |Ocupación = Ninguna (hace trabajos de medio tiempo para vivir) |Gustos = Los guantes de su padre, sus Jeans, Ukee |Odios = Babosas |Hobbies = Videojuegos, graffitti |Comida = Comida Rápida |Deportes = Baloncesto |Habilidad-especial = Adivinar con gran precisión las medidas de una mujer con solo mirarla |Musica = Rock, Country |Estilo-de-pelea = Técnicas enseñadas por Jeff + Hakkyokuseiken y lucha callejera }} Terry Bogard es el protagonista de la serie de videojuegos de Fatal Fury y personaje recurrente en The King of fighter. Historia Fatal Fury thumb|left|Terry Bogard en FatalFuryTerry Bogard fue el hijo adoptivo del gran maestro de artes marciales Jeff Bogard. Junto con su hermano Andy, entrenaban con en las bases de las artes marciales. Jeff y Geese Howard eran discipulos del maestro Tung Fu Rue de la escuela de artes marciales Hakyokusaken. Geese queria el poder que se escondia en el arte, pero el maestro Tung se nego a entregarselo y decidio otorgarselo a Jeff. Geese no tolero esto, queria el secreto a como de lugar, asi que asesino a Jeff frentre a los ojos de sus hijos Terry y Andy, y se robo el papiro en donde estaba escrito el secreto. Terry y Andy se llenaron de furia, y juraron entrenar para vengar algun dia la muerte de su padre. Terry es un peleador callejero, aprendio a pelear en la calle, pero ademas estudio un poco de todos los estilos que pudiera encontrar, hasta formar su propio estilo. Paso toda su niñez y juventud retando a todos aquellos que fuesen mas fuertes que el. Despues entreno con el maestro Tung, y junto con su hermano Andy aprendieron el secreto de la escuela Hakyokusaken, lo cual consiste en una tecnica que permite generar poder de su propia mente y espiritu; el perfecciono esta tecnica, y lo utilizo para hacer sus tecnicas como el "Power Wave" (Corriente de Poder), el "Burning Knuckle" (Nudillo ardiente) y su mas devastador ataque, el "Power Geyser" (Geiser de Poder); tecnicas que le permite estar a la altura de los oponentes mas fuertes. Ahora Terry y Andy no descansan hasta ver vengada la muerte de su padre, pero ademas entrenan para llegar a ser los mejores. Terry se entera de que en South Town habra un torneo patrocinado por Geese llamado The King of fighters por lo cual se inscribe junto con su hermano Andy y su amigo Joe Higashi el campeon del Muay Thai en Tailandia,Terry llega a la semifinal del torneo venciendo a todos sus oponentes incluyendo a Andy y Joe, su proximo oponente antes de llegar a Geese es Billy Kane guardaespalda personal del mismo y la mano derecha de Geese al cual tiene una pelea epica en las calles de South Town siendo el vencedor absoluto Terry del torneo, sin embargo poco despues de saborear la victoria los asesinos de Geese lo secuestran hacia la Geese tower donde lo reta a un duelo, Terry le hace recordar el asesinato de Jeff Bogard y la verdadera razon para entrar al torneo era para vengarlo, tras terminar la conversacion comienzan a pelear, Geese es mas poderoso de lo que Terry imaginaba y comienza a tener ventaja en la pelea derribando a Geese con su tecnica mas poderosa "Power Geyser" en la cual derriba a Terry, Geese creyendo que Terry no podia levantarse se confio demasiado y se acerco bajando la guardia pero en ese instante Terry recobro las fuerzas y lanzo su tecnica mas devastadora "Power Geyser" mucho mas poderoso que el poder que le habia lanzando Geese. Geese queda inconsciente despues del devastador ataque; Terry no vio la nesecidad de matar a Gesse pues habia satisfecho su nesecidad de venganza al derrotar al hombre que habia matado a su padre, asi se retira a sabiendas que tarde o temprano se volverian a enfretar. Tras ganar el torneo de The King of fighters es consederado el mejor peleador de South Town y del mundo siendo buscado por varios peleadores del mundo siendos derrotados facilmente por Terry. Pasado un tiempo Terry se enfrenta con un hombre misterioso y es derrotado, esta persona se hace llamar Wolfgang Krauser,quien se burla de el por haberlo derrotado tan fácil y lo reta a un nuevo torneo de King of fighter que el va organizar,tras retirarse Terry entrena de nuevo con el maestro Tung Fu Rue tras una larga espera Krauser anuncia el torneo de forma internacional para que varios luchadores de todo el mundo entraran lucharan contra el,tras enfrentar a varios adversarios Terry finalmente llega donde Krauser que se encuentra en su castillo personal,donde se presenta la batalla final del torneo,tras una pelea épica Krauser cae derrotado ante Terry que había mejorado su estilo de pelea desde su ultimo enfrentamiento al no aceptar su derrota e termina suicidando arrojándose de su propio castillo hacia el fondo del lago. Haciendo que Terry fuese el campeón por segunda vez del torneo.frame|Terry en los juegos (Fatal Fury) The King Of Fighters En KOF, SNK utiliza de fondo la historia de Terry de Fatal Fury 2.1, en que después de haber derrotado a Geese y Krauser, recibió una invitación para entrar en un equipo de lucha contra nuevo torneo llamado The King of Fighters '94. Desde entonces, Terry ha estado en muchos tramos como capitán del equipo del Equipo Fatal Fury. Aunque el equipo de la lista ha cambiado a través de los años, Terry ha estado siempre presente, y es notable como uno de los pocos personajes que aparecen en cada KOF hasta el momento. También tiene una rivalidad con Ryo que es principalmente en exclusiva a esta serie. Musica *'Chotto Koikki na Kenka Yarou (A Somewhat Stylish Brawling Punk)' - Fatal Fury (compertiendo con Andy Bogard y Joe Higashi) *'Kurikinton (Chestnuts and Mashed Sweet Potatoes)' - Fatal Fury 2, Fatal Fury Special, The King of Fighters '98, The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match y The King of Fighters 2002 *'Big Shot' - Fatal Fury 3, Real Bout Fatal Fury, The King of Fighters '96 y The King of Fighters XI (como lider, solo en version de consola). *'Kuri to Itsu Made mo (Chestnuts and Forever)' - Real Bout Fatal Fury Special, Real Bout Fatal Fury 2, The King of Fighters '97 y SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium *'11th Street' - Tema de Terry en Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition *Big Shot ~XL Ver.~ - tema de Geese como jefe de Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition *Sunrise on the Train - Garou: Mark of the Wolves *Nepolitan Blues - The King of Fighters '94 *Club M ~Flute in the Sky~ - The King of Fighters '95 *'176th Street' - The King of Fighters '99 *'Terry 115' - The King of Fighters 2000, The King of Fighters EX y The King of Fighters EX 2 *'All OK!' - The King of Fighters 2001 *'Prolongation' - The King of Fighters 2003 *'Street Dancer' - The King of Fighters XI, The King of Fighters XIII (Solo en version de consola como Type B) *'Wild Street' - The King of Fighters XIII *'Sun Shine Glory' - The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *'Atana Hikaru' - Days of Memories *'Moon Wolf' (KM Cool Emotion Mix) - K.O.F. Dance Trax *'Yoake no Legend (Legend of Dawn)' - Tem final en Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture Canciones de imagen *'The Song of Fighters '95' - Tema de imagen en The King of Fighters '95 Arranged Soundtrack *Shooting☆Star - Cancion de imagen en Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers Arranged Soundtrack *'Dance de Peace!' - Cancion de imagen para el 10th Anniversario de Special: Fatal Fury Apariciones *Fatal Fury: King of Fighters *Fatal Fury 2 *Fatal Fury Special *The King of Fighters '94 *Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory *The King of Fighters '95 *Real Bout Fatal Fury *The King of Fighters '96 *Real Bout Fatal Fury Special: Dominated Mind *Real Bout Fatal Fury Special *The King of Fighters '97 *The King of Fighters: Kyo *Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers *The King of Fighters '98 *The King of Fighters R-1 *The King of Fighters R-2 *Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition *Fatal Fury: First Contact *The King of Fighters '99 *Garou: Mark of the Wolves *SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium *Capcom vs. SNK *The King of Fighters 2000 *Capcom vs. SNK 2 *The King of Fighters 2001 *The King of Fighters EX *The King of Fighters 2002 *The King of Fighters EX2 *SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos *The King of Fighters 2003 *The King of Fighters Neowave *KOF: Maximum Impact *The King of Fighters XI *Neo Geo Battle Coliseum - con el atuendo de Garou: Mark of the Wolves *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 *KOF Maximum Impact Regulation "A" *The King of Fighters XII *The King of Fighters XIII *The King of Fighters Memorial *The King Of Fighters Memorial Lv2 *KOF Sky Stage *KOF WING *Neo Geo Heroes: Ultimate Shooting *Garou Densetsu The Legend of Wild Wolf *Garou Densetsu Special *Garou Densetsu Sougeki *Quiz King of Fighters Mobiles *Garou Densetsu vs. Fighter's History Dynamite *Days of Memories (cuarto titulo) - PNJ *Gungho Games - character skin *The King of Fighters Mobile *The King of Fighters Mobile R-2 *The King of Fighters Volleyball *The King of Fighters Mahjong *Moeyo! KOF Daiundokai *SNK Dream Battle *SNK High School Collection Cameos *Art of Fighting 2 - en el final de Temjin *The King of Fighters (pachinko) *The King of Fighters 2 *Sister Quest Anime *Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf *Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle *Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture *The King of Fighters: Another Day - EP2 y EP4 *Garou Densetsu ~ Memories of Stray Wolves Tecnicas de Combate *'Power Wave: '''una corriente de poder que surge cuando Terry golpea el suelo *'Burn Knuckle: Terry canaliza energia en su puño para mayor poder. *'Raising Tackle: '''salta hacia el aire dando una patada giratoria. *'Hakyo Sekken Ougi: Senpu Ken (variante: Ha do Senpu Kyaku): usada en las ovas de Fatal Fury, Terry concentra la energia de Gaia para la ejecucion de un Huracan seguido de un golpe o patada. *'Power Geiser:' usando el mismo metodo del Power Wave, Terry golpea el piso creando un geiser de energia, es su tecnica mas fuerte junto con el Buster Wolf. *'Buster Wolf: '''Terry lanza un golpe muy rapido a su oponente y al impacto le lanza una gran explosion de energia pura, la uso por primera vez en Fatal Fury: The Moction Picture. *'Pilar Geyser: Terry acumula energia en sus puños para despues saltar y golpear el piso generando temporalmente una barrera de energia alrededor de el, donde finalmente la energia se despliega al suelo, generando un pilar de energia. *HSDM KOF 2002 y UM: Terry usa su '''Burn Knuckle pero mucho mas fuerte y despues Terry lo canaliza con una Raising Tackle empleando un combo de 13 hits. *'Trinity Geyser': es el NeoMax de Terry en KOF XIII, la cual consiste en golpear el suelo con las dos manos, creando un Tsunami de energia. Tarjetas Sprites Archivo:Terry_power.gif Archivo:Kof_2005_rock_howards.giflink=KOF XIII|right left Vease Tambien Terry Bogard/Movimientos Actores de Voz *Satoshi Hashimoto - desde su debut *Tony Carrol - Maximum Impact series (Ingles) *Tsutomu Kashiwakura - Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf *Christopher Turner - Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf *Kazukiyo Nishikiori - filmes animados *Mark Hildreth - filmes animados (Ingles) *Takeshi Kusao - En los drama CDs Dengeki Bunko *Junpei Asashina - King of Fighters: La Pelicula (Japones) Actores Live Action *Richard Beaupre - comerciales de Fatal Fury Special Neo Geo live action *Troy Beeson - comerciales de Fatal Fury 3 *David Leitch - King of Fighters: La Pelicula Galeria 045.png|Trofeo Terry KOF XIII 022 Lobo Legendario (secreto).jpg|Logro Terry KOF XII zerochan.Terry.Bogard.272626.jpg|terry bogard|link=http://www.facebook.com/home.php#!/xXAyu.chanXx?__adt=2 1895409-gallarycard114.png Terry_Bogard.jpg Terry_Bogard_2.jpg Terry_Bogard_3.jpg Terry_Bogard4.jpg Terry_Bogard5.jpg Terry_Bogard6.jpg Terry_Bogard7.jpg Terry wa.gif Terry_Bogard gmow.jpg Terry94.jpg Terry95.jpg Terry96.jpg Terry98.jpg Terry99.jpg Terry00.jpg Original-Terry01.jpg Terry02.jpg Terry03.jpg Terryx1.jpg Terry_Bogardx2.jpg Terry nw.jpg Terry_Bogardmi1.jpg Terry-22.jpg Terry_Bogard mi2.jpg Wild_Wolf.jpg terrycut-max22.jpg wildcut-max22.jpg Terry-an.jpg 1838166-terrywinxiii.png terrykofxi.png tumblr_m39r3j48af1qmuhxzo1_500.jpg|Power Geyser Pruebas de KOF XIII thumb|left|335px Categoría:Personajes de Fatal Fury Categoría:Personajes de The King of Fighters Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Estados Unidos Categoría:Nacidos en Marzo Categoría:Personajes KOF XIII Categoría:Personajes KOF '94 Categoría:Personajes KOF '94 REBOUT Categoría:Personajes KOF '95 Categoría:Personajes con clones, versiones alternas o modificaciones dastricas Categoría:Mascotas de SNK